parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version)
NimbusKidsMovies' movie-spoof of 1970 Disney film The Aristocats Cast: *Duchess-Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Thomas O'Malley-Big Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Berlioz-Little Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Marie-Molly Chunnigham (Talespin) *Toulouse-Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie-Carol (The Magic Roundabout) *Georges Hautecourt-Mr. Rusty (The Magic Roundabout) *Abigali and Amelia Gabble-Ginger (Chicken Run) and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Uncle Waldo-Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Napoleon and Lafayette-Captain Barnacles Bear (The Octonauts) and Rastamouse *Roquefort-Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Scat Cat-Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Peppo the Italian Cat-Doe (Ovide and the Gang) *Hit Cat the English Cat-Rae (Ovide and the Gang) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat-Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat-Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Edgar Balthazar-Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Frou-Frou-Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The French Milkman-Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleficent) *Le Petit Cafe Cook-Dr. Pablos Motos *Truck Movers-William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) and McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Frog as itself *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang-Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Cats-Various Animals Scenes: *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 1 - Opening Titles/Paris, 1910 *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 2 - Mr. Rusty Arrives *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 3 - Carol Makes a Will *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 5 - "Scales and Appreggios"/Bongo stops by for Dinner *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 6 - Bearnapped *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Big Bear O'Malley Bear" *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version Part 9 - Big Bear's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 10 - Lord Rothbart Revals His Secret to Rain *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Bears/Big Bear saves Molly Chunnigham from Drowning *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 12 - Meet Ginger and Vixey Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 13 - Uncle Owl *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 14 - Lord Rothbart tries to retrieve his Hat and Umbrella *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to be a Bear *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Big Bear's Offer *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 18 - Bongo runs for Help *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 19 - Big Bear to the Rescue *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Aristocats (1970) Clips Used: *Brother Bear 2 *The Magic Roundabout *Everything's Rosie *Talespin *Jungle Cubs *My Big Big Friend *The Swan Princess *Rastamouse *Octonauts *Chicken Run *The Fox and the Hound *Winnie the Pooh series *Ovide and the Gang *The Great Mouse Detective *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 *Big Hero 6 *Oliver & Company *Titanic: The Legend Goes On *McZee (3D Movie Maker) Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Spoofs